


Вне времени

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Итак, капитан Роджерс, - Себастьян придвинулся еще чуть ближе, чтобы поцеловать эти мягкие, дразнящие улыбкой губы, - добро пожаловать в будущие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вне времени

**После полуночи**  
  
Криса мучили тяжелые мысли. Да, он познакомился с замечательным парнем в клубе, они прекрасно потанцевали, потом поцеловались, потом бармен предложил отменной венгерской травяной настойки, а потом Крис со своим новым знакомым оказался в такси и всю дорогу его беззастенчиво поглаживали по бедру. Это было приятно, это было возбуждающе, но все-таки обычно у Криса перед сексом был этап «поговорить». А тут в голове каша, даже имени не вспомнить. Джеймс что ли?  
  
Правда, когда за Крисом закрылась дверь квартиры, мысленная шелуха испарилась, потому что Джеймс, как оказалось, все предыдущее время сдерживал себя. Сейчас Криса целовали жадно, требовательно, с силой вцепляясь в плечи и прижимая к себе. Последней здравой мыслью Криса стала идея, что можно уже не вести себя зажато и насладиться предоставленной свободой. Например, перехватить инициативу в поцелуе. Или прижать своего партнера к стене. Решить наконец-то проблему лишней одежды. Ой, это пуговицы разлетелись? Не отвлекаемся, у парня шикарное тело, кого волнуют пуговицы. Спальню с кроватью можно и на инстинкте найти. Нет, все-таки «поговорить» можно оставить на утро.  
  
**31декабря 1944 г.**  
  
В пабе яблоку негде было упасть. В воздухе летал терпкий запах сигаретного дыма и традиционный кисловато-хмельной пива. Энтузиаст-пианист оккупировал старое пианино и, смахнув с пожелтевших клавиш слой пыли, стал наигрывать незатейливые песенки. Девушки в лучших своих ярких платьях с пышными юбками и с уложенными волнами волосами. Офицерский состав американской и британской армии соревновался в выглажености выходных кителей и блеске пуговиц. В военном Лондоне не так часто случаются праздники, где есть место танцам и беспечности. Чувство исключительности торжества прямо-таки застыло в воздухе.  
  
За барной стойкой распоряжался паренек в поношенной льняной рубашке и старой шерстяной жилетке. От духоты, царящей в пабе, его непослушные черные кудри прилипли ко лбу. Он больше был похож на студента Оксфорда, проводящего вечера за книгами по философии или игрой на скрипке для своей матушки, чем на бармена, но нынче с работой туго, выбирать не приходится.  
  
— Пинту пива, — только что пришедший сержант с интересом осматривал обстановку и собравшуюся в пабе публику.  
— Прошу, сэр, — бармен поставил перед гостем стакан.  
— Что-то я не вижу Джона, неужели решил отсидеться в тишине в такой прекрасный вечер?  
— Не хочу показаться невежливым, сэр, — бармен прищурился и улыбнулся, —, но тут каждый четвертый Джон. Кого вы ищите?  
— А то ты не понимаешь.  
  
Улыбка бармена из дежурно вежливой перетекла в хищную, если говорить мягко о его нехорошем оскале. В приглушенном свете помещения тень пробежала по его лицу, вычерчивая острые скулы и заставляя зеленые глаза казаться черными углями.  
  
— Боюсь, что капитан Джек Харкнесс* слишком увлечен своими новыми знакомыми.  
Бармен кивнул в сторону столика, за которым собрались несколько летчиков королевских ВВС. Единственный американец среди них явно был центром притяжения компании.  
  
— Знаете, сегодня публика собралась крайне интересная, — бармен опять натянул маску вежливой отстраненности и принялся неспешно наводить порядок у себя за стойкой, но все-таки продолжал обращаться к сержанту. – Там, у стены, видите.  
  
В указанном месте гуляла еще одна компания. Разношерстная на вид: капрал и двое рядовых из американцев, усатый энергичный гражданский, британский военный и капитан армии США. Эти вели крайне оживленную беседу — кто-то постоянно перехватывал инициативу у другого, шуму и смеху они производили знатно.  
  
Вскоре их капитан поднялся со своего места и направился к бару.  
  
— Еще пять пинт, — теперь у сержанта была возможность хорошо рассмотреть капитана. Улыбчивый, светловолосый парень с открытым лицом и очаровательной тенью скромности или, возможно, застенчивости.  
— Куда в них столько лезет! — театрально возмутился бармен, но в заказе не отказал.  
  
— Что еще расскажешь? — стоило капитану исчезнуть, сержант с энтузиазмом вернулся к прерванному разговору.  
— Говорят, этот из особого подразделения. Их появление на фронте грозит обернуться большими неприятностями для фрицев.  
— Да ты клад для немецкой разведки.  
— Как бы вам, сэр, не стать кладом для МИ-5.  
  
Тем временем звуки пианино сменились пластинкой. Как по волшебству в переполненном пабе образовалось свободное место для танцев. Пары самозабвенно кружились, их количество быстро возрастало.  
  
Сержант не следил особо за танцующими, но когда в толпе мелькнул тот самый светловолосый капитан, непроизвольно облизал губы. Парень был хорош, двигался плавно, легко. Можно было только позавидовать его партнерше — эффектной брюнетке в ярко-красном платье.  
  
У бармена как будто дел других не было, застыл за плечом сержанта и следил за его взглядом, а когда музыка закончилась, опять принялся за разговор.  
  
— Красивая пара, правда?  
— А они пара?  
— Почему это вас волнует, сэр?  
  
Пластинка сменилась, но капитан не спешил возвращаться к танцам, да и партнерша куда-то исчезла. Складывалось все достаточно удачно. Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Спасибо, Том, и до свидания.  
— Эй, это не по правилам! — возмущение бармена ударило в спину и так и осталось без ответа.  
  
— Капитан.  
— Сержант?  
Скромность и застенчивость на этом лице читались только на первый взгляд. Чем дальше, тем больше благочестие подменялось интересом.  
— Хотел бы пригласить вас на танец.  
  
Брови капитана в удивлении поползли вверх, хотя от этого шока сильно разило наигранностью.  
— Смело. Опережаете свое время, сержант…?  
— Барнс. Хотя, зовите меня Джеймс.  
— Даже так. Стив Роджерс. Зовите меня…  
— Стив, ты потанцуешь со мной?  
— Как ангелы танцевали в Ритц**.  
  
**1 января 2016 г.**  
  
Себастьян проснулся и еще пару минут пытался осознать себя и окружающее пространство. Встречать Новый год сексом было определенно хорошей идеей, не оригинальной, но хорошей. То, что партнер попался просто отличный, было понятно еще на стадии общения, а вот утреннее объятие поперек груди и размеренное дыхание в шею оказалось приятным бонусом. Даже будить жалко, но придется же, а то с офигенно проведенной ночи осталась пара вопросов. Например, как галстук из плотной ткани зеленоватого цвета оказался намотанным на запястье Себастьяна? Они что, играли со связыванием? А почему Себастьян такого не помнил? И почему в разбросанных на полу вещах не видно кителя Себастьяна? Это, вообще-то ценная вещь. И как насчет продолжения знакомства за чашечкой кофе? Кого он вообще притащил в свою постель?  
  
Себастьян осторожно перевернулся на другой бок и напоролся на мутный, заспанный взгляд парня, который очень дополняла приятная полуулыбка в уголках рта. Очаровательное сонное зрелище.  
  
— Итак, капитан Роджерс, — Себастьян придвинулся еще чуть ближе, чтобы поцеловать эти мягкие, дразнящие улыбкой губы, — добро пожаловать в будущие.  
  
**1 октября 2015 г.**  
  
Клуб Bad Wolf заработал популярность тремя вещами: широтой взглядов, тематическими вечеринками и эксклюзивными тематическими вечеринками. Последнее как раз должно было быть применено к Новому году. Три месяца — хороший срок, чтобы разработать концепцию и разослать приглашения. Поэтому обычная команда собралась в офисе владельца, чтобы обсудить детали.  
  
— Дэвид, боже, фиолетовый тебя старит, — владелец клуба, Джон, крутанулся в кресле, приветствуя затекающую в кабинет компанию.  
— А по-моему очень освежает, — Дэвид был удивительным сотрудником. Перед ним открывалась любая дверь, при необходимости он мог достать для клуба все и организовать неорганизуемое.  
— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь из-за тряпок, — арт-директор Лиззи заняла свое место, а рядом с ней присел Том, PR-менеджер, иногда бармен и парень Лиззи.  
  
— Итак, Новый год на носу. Предложения.  
— Праздник для своих, списки приглашенных уже составлены, — отчитался Том.  
— Принято. Еще?  
— Большинство голосов в опросе на сайте отдано маскараду, — Лиззи для подтверждения своих слов махнула распечаткой с графиком.  
— Чем это будет отличаться от Хэллоуина? — Джон откинулся на спинку кресала, выражая свое отношение к неоригинальности идеи.  
  
— Маскарад можно сделать тематическим, создать определенную обстановку в клубе и предложить гостям соответствовать ей. Как переход в другую реальность…  
— Маскарад без масок, — Том перебил Дэвида.  
— Продолжай, — Джона определенно зацепила идея.  
— Совместить идею маскарада и квеста или ролевой игры. Твоя маска — это твоя роль. И никаких настоящих имен. Ничего из мира за дверями клуба. Даже можно считать, что мы не в Нью Йорке.  
— Джон, — Дэвид оживился, так как идея Тома хорошо вписывалась в его концепцию, — помнишь мы отбросили сценарий «Машина времени» для Дня независимости. Наш шанс его реанимировать. Формат ролевой игры вдохнет в него новую жизнь.  
— Только, господа, — Лиззи достала свой планшет и стала что-то печатать в строке поиска, — как на счет 40-х годов?  
Гугл картинки на планшете выдали десятки кадров американской военной формы образца середины прошлого века.  
— Значит, «Машина времени», — концепция для празднования Нового года в клубе Bad Wolf была утверждена.  
  
**3 января 2016 г.**  
  
«В 14:30, в Старбаксе?»  
Себастьян прочитал смс и довольно хмыкнул, набирая ответ.  
«Пытаешься загладить вину?»  
«Ох, ты все сердишься за те пуговицы?»  
«Представь себе. Театральные костюмеры помнят каждую зацепку на их детищах»  
«Имбирный латте и клубничный донат?»  
«Бессовестный».  
«Встать перед тобой на колени?»  
Себастьян чуть не поскользнулся, подходя к дверям оговоренного Старбакса. Ну что с ним таким делать? Ведь, через прозрачные двери видно, что сидит весь такой серьезный, ответа ждет.  
Перебрав все запасы смайликов своего смартфона, Себастьян отправил хитро прищуренную рожицу абоненту под именем Крис Эванс. Кстати Себастьяну стоило больших усилий отказаться от соблазна записать новый номер в телефонной книге как «Мой капитан».  
  
Дверь Старбакса хлопнула, и Себастьян устремился на встречу к имбирному латте и на свидание с замечательным парнем, вытянутым из давно ушедшего года.  
  
**5 января 2016 г.**  
  
Только разобрали декорации новогодней вечеринки, в клубе Bad Wolf было созвано совещание креативной команды.  
— Господа, — провозгласил Джон, — у нас на носу День святого Валентина.

**Author's Note:**

> Капитан Джек Харкнесс* - персонаж сериалов Доктор Кто и Торчвуд  
> Как ангелы танцевали в Ритц** - отсылка к 12 серии 1 сезона Торчвуда, а вообще перефраз цитаты из песни с приветом их 40-х гг. XX века http://pleer.com/tracks/149854tpsP


End file.
